


she knows what i am (but she won't believe me)

by BoyishStutter



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter
Summary: Bruce never thinks of himself as beautiful. Diana knows he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with a friend and JLA #90.

It’s late.

In the dark, it feels even later.

Diana thinks about the nature of time as she lays facing Bruce, lifting a hand to cup his face. He doesn’t advertise much emotion, but she has practice reading him. She can see the way the tension has left his jaw, the softness in his eyes. It makes her smile.

Bruce never thinks of himself as beautiful.

He didn’t even when he was younger, when his gray hairs were still limited to his temple, or when his skin was still unblemished.

It doesn’t stop her from whispering, “Kiss me, beautiful.”

He raises an eyebrow, as usual, but still complies.

It’s a routine, and an old one at that.

Nearly every night, they lay naked across from each other, and Diana finds an opportunity remark on his beauty, to share her appreciation for him.

She knows he won’t truly believe her. He’ll wake up and remind himself, all over again, that his body is mundane, boring, a tool.

That doesn’t stop her either.

The kiss is soft, uncomplicated in a way that only comes from years of familiarity.

It’s easy for Bruce’s hand to drift between them and circle her clit. It’s even easier for Diana to give a quiet sigh, and hitch her leg over his hip.

She palms his balls gently, rubbing a finger against his perineum.

It’s good. It’s not enough to get either of them off, but it’s nice. His tongue is still curling against hers as they kiss, and she doesn’t see any need to hurry them along.

Eventually, he shifts, rolling them so her back rests against the sheets. They separate, looking into each others’ eyes, as Bruce gives her a faint smile. It’s the smile that says he knows Diana let him move her, that she afforded him the illusion of control. It’s a laugh, and a thank you, all in one. She smiles in return.

He ducks his head to press his lips to hers once more, before moving to mouth along her jaw. He kisses down her breasts, licking and biting at her nipples until she’s flushed and squirming.

He swirls his tongue in her belly button, smothering his chuckle as she twitches away.

“Bruce…”

It’s still dark, it’s still quiet, but there’s an undercurrent of something more. Her need for the man growing in its intensity.

He stares back at her silently for a moment, and then lays on his belly, pulling her legs over his shoulders.

Bruce licks at her gently, starting slowly, almost teasing, before dragging his tongue roughly against her clit, causing her hips to push back against his mouth.

“ _Oh_.”

He still eats her out like they’re young, like there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing. She watches him, rocking against his face, his fingers on her thighs urging her on.

He presses a finger inside her and she shakes, moving her hand so she can push her fingers into his curls. He’s gone even grayer, but the locks are still soft to the touch, and beautiful between her legs.

His name is a whisper in the dark once more as she comes, thighs tightening minutely against his head, holding him in place while she rides out her orgasm.

Diana pulls him up for a kiss, after, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kisses him, tastes herself in his mouth and feels the slick on his chin.

She reaches between their bodies once more, wrapping her fingers around his hard cock, giving it a few firm strokes. She thumbs at the slit, satisfied when Bruce’s head falls forward to rest on her shoulder.

“C’mon, beautiful,” She whispers, guiding his cock against her. He lifts his head, his gaze alert as she runs a finger along his cheekbone.

He presses inside carefully, still watching her face intently. It’s tender, and sweet, and it makes Diana’s heart ache with what she feels for this man.

It’s been years, what feels like a lifetime, by his side, and he still looks at her like he’s trying to memorize her face.

She keeps her hand on his neck as he begins to thrust, setting a steady pace. She rubs at the soft spot under his ear, and watches as he shudders underneath her fingertips.

“ _I love you_ ,” he says.

Bruce isn’t always good with words. Diana knows this. And It’s okay. She doesn’t need to hear him tell her what she already knows.

Still, when he says it, quietly under the cover of darkness in the safety of their bedroom, it’s beautiful.

She returns her fingers to his face, tracing along the lines around his eyes, “ _I love you, too._ ”

Diana is more free with the words, insistent up on her love. He _knows_ that she loves him, but she’s aware of the way doubt clings to his mind, preys upon his happiness. She’s fierce with her love, reassuring him against the fears that still occasionally plague him.

She wraps her arms tightly around his neck, hugging them closer together as their bodies move against each other.

He whispers hotly against her ear, promises and declarations. He confesses his awe of her, of them. He feels lucky, grateful, for the life they share.

She can feel another orgasm pooling in her gut, and clenches around Bruce, driving her hips to meet him, wanting to take him over the edge with her.

He comes with a groan, pressing his face into her neck.

They stay like that for a minute, sweaty and sated, Diana running her fingers up and his back, holding onto the moment.

* * *

Tomorrow, Bruce will wake up. His back will be stiff and his knees will crack as he sits up and stretches. He’ll walk through the beams of sunlight peeking through into their bedroom as he heads towards the bathroom. The look he aims at his own reflection will be matter-of fact, perfunctory.

Diana will notice.

She’ll join him, kissing the large scar on the back of his shoulder and greet him, “Good morning, beautiful.”

He’ll snort, shake his head in contradiction and fond amusement, the corners of his mouth lifting.

Her arms will wrap around his waist as she tucks her answering grin against the base of his neck.

The morning is bright.

Bruce’s smile makes it feel even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Always Like This" by the Bombay Bicycle Club.
> 
> You can also find me [ here](http://boyishstutter.tumblr.com).


End file.
